icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2016 IIHF Women's World Championship
| third_other = | fourth_other = | games = 21 | goals = 108 | scoring_leader = Hilary Knight | points = 9 | mvp = Hilary Knight | attendance = | website = Website | prevseason = 2015 | nextseason = 2017 }} The 2016 IIHF Women's World Championship was the 17th such event hosted by the International Ice Hockey Federation. It was contested in Kamloops, Canada from 28 March to 4 April 2016. United States defeated Canada in the gold medal game 1–0 after overtime, securing their seventh title. Russia won the bronze medal by beating Finland 1–0 after shootout. Venues Participants ;Group A * * – Hosts * * ;Group B * * * * – Promoted from Division I Group A in 2015 Match officials 10 referees and 9 linesmen were selected for the tournament.Assignments ;Referees * Gabrielle Ariano-Lortie * Melanie Bordeleau * Anna Eskola * Drahomira Fialova * Jerilyn Glenn * Gabriella Gran * Nicole Hertrich * Aina Hove * Jamie Huntley * Miyuki Nakayama ;Linesman * Bettina Angerer * Michaela Frattarelli * Charlotte Girard * Jenni Heikkinen * Veronica Johansson * Ilona Novotná * Nataša Pagon * Vanessa Stratton * Johanna Tauriainen Rosters Each team's roster consisted of at least 15 skaters (forwards, and defencemen) and 2 goaltenders, and at most 20 skaters and 3 goaltenders. All eight participating nations, through the confirmation of their respective national associations, had to submit a roster by the first IIHF directorate. Preliminary round The schedule was announced on 16 September 2015. All times are local (UTC−7). Group A |name_CAN= |name_FIN= |name_RUS= |class_rules = 1) points; 2) head-to-head points; 3) head-to-head goal difference; 4) head-to-head number of goals scored; 5) result against closest best-ranked team outside tied teams; 6) result against second-best ranked team outside tied teams; 7) seeding before tournament. |result1=S |result2=S |result3=Q |result4=Q |res_col_header=Q |col_S=green1 |text_S=Advance to semifinals |col_Q=yellow1 |text_Q=Advance to quarterfinals }} |team2 = |score = 3–5 |progression= 0–1 1–1 1–2 2–2 2–3 3–3 3–4 3–5 |periods = (0–1, 2–1, 1–3) |goalie1 = Nadezhda Morozova |goalie2 = Meeri Räisänen |goals1 = Gavrilova – 31:44 Shibanova (Vafina, Pirogova) (PP) – 35:43 Gavrilova (PP) – 47:05 |goals2 = 18:42 – Niskanen (Saari) 34:12 – Hiirikoski (Lindstedt, Välilä) (PP) 43:31 – Niskanen (Jalosuo) (PP) 48:07 – Savolainen (Niskanen) 50:35 – Tulus (Saari, Jalosuo) |stadium = Sandman Centre, Kamloops |attendance = 1,107 |official = Gabrielle Ariano-Lortie |official2 = Nicole Hertrich |linesman = Michaela Frattarelli |linesman2 = Charlotte Girard |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/508/IHW508A02_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1 = 8 |penalties2 = 8 |shots1 = 25 |shots2 = 28 }} |team2 = |score = 3–1 |progression= 0–1 1–1 2–1 3–1 |periods = (0–0, 0–0, 3–1) |goalie1 = Alex Rigsby |goalie2 = Emerance Maschmeyer |goals1 = Knight (M. Lamoureux, J. Lamoureux) – 49:58 Decker (M. Lamoureux) (PP) – 53:55 Knight (Decker) (ENG) – 59:40 |goals2 = 40:14 – Fortino (Spooner, Poulin) |stadium = Sandman Centre, Kamloops |attendance = 5,580 |official = Gabriella Gran |official2 = Aina Hove |linesman = Ilona Novotná |linesman2 = Johanna Tauriainen |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/508/IHW508A04_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1 = 6 |penalties2 = 12 |shots1 = 38 |shots2 = 23 }} |team2 = |score = 1–2 |progression= 1–0 1–1 1–2 |periods = (1–1, 0–1, 0–0) |goalie1 = Meeri Räisänen |goalie2 = Jessie Vetter |goals1 = Karvinen (Valila, Jalosuo) – 05:03 |goals2 = 19:02 – Knight (Stecklein) 35:09 – J. Lamoureux (Darkangelo, Pankowski) |stadium = Sandman Centre, Kamloops |attendance = 1,149 |official = Melanie Bordeleau |official2 = Miyuki Nakayama |linesman = Veronica Johansson |linesman2 = Vanessa Stratton |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/508/IHW508A06_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 10 |penalties2 = 2 |shots1 = 7 |shots2 = 51 }} |team2 = |score = 8–1 |progression= 0–1 1–1 2–1 3–1 4–1 5–1 6–1 7–1 8–1 |periods = (0–1, 6–0, 2–0) |goalie1 = Charline Labonté |goalie2 = Anna Prugova Maria Sorokina |goals1 = Johnston (Jenner, Rougeau) (SH) – 20:40 Krzyzanik (Jenner, Johnstone) – 23:07 Wakefield (Johnston) – 23:42 Mikkelson (Saulnier, Wickenheiser) – 24:42 Mikkelson (Watchorn, Johnston) (PP2) – 25:20 Krzyzaniak (Wakefield, Jenner) (PP) – 37:05 Poulin (Jenner) (SH) – 53:19 Clark (Saulnier, Turnbull) – 57:52 |goals2 = 13:29 – Gavrilova (Vafina, Smolentseva) |stadium = Sandman Centre, Kamloops |attendance = 4,453 |official = Nicole Hertrich |official2 = Jamie Huntley |linesman = Bettina Angerer |linesman2 = Nataša Pagon |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/508/IHW508A08_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 16 |penalties2 = 10 |shots1 = 33 |shots2 = 14 }} |team2 = |score = 8–0 |progression= 1–0 2–0 3–0 4–0 5–0 6–0 7–0 8–0 |periods = (3–0, 0–0, 5–0) |goalie1 = Nicole Hensley |goalie2 = Maria Sorokina |goals1 = Coyne (Pankowski) – 05:07 M. Lamoureux (Darkangelo, Skarupa) – 06:29 Keller (Skarupa, Carpenter) – 14:19 M. Lamoureux (Decker) (PP) – 44:54 Darkangelo (J. Lamoureux) – 46:19 Knight (Coyne) – 49:10 Knight (Coyne, Decker) (PP2) – 56:17 Pankowski (J. Lamoureux) (PP) – 57:14 |goals2 = |stadium = Sandman Centre, Kamloops |attendance = 1,323 |official = Anna Eskola |official2 = Aina Hove |linesman = Bettina Angerer |linesman2 = Jenni Heikkinen |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/508/IHW508A10_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 4 |penalties2 = 14 |shots1 = 39 |shots2 = 16 }} |team2 = |score = 6–1 |progression= 1–0 2–0 2–1 3–1 4–1 5–1 6–1 |periods = (1–0, 4–1, 1–0) |goalie1 = Emerance Maschmeyer |goalie2 = Meeri Räisänen Anni Keisala |goals1 = Poulin (Agosta, Spooner) – 01:04 Johnston (Fortino, Wakefield) (PP) – 28:01 Jenner (Wakefield, Johnston) – 33:35 Saulnier (Turnbull) – 34:33 Wakefield – 36:06 Wakefield (Johnston, Watchorn) (PP) – 58:18 |goals2 = 28:22 – Nieminen (Välilä) (PP) |stadium = Sandman Centre, Kamloops |attendance = 4,234 |official = Drahomira Fialova |official2 = Jerilyn Glenn |linesman = Michaela Frattarelli |linesman2 = Charlotte Girard |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/508/IHW508A12_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 10 |penalties2 = 12 |shots1 = 41 |shots2 = 19 }} Group B |name_SUI= |name_JPN= |name_CZE= |class_rules = 1) points; 2) head-to-head points; 3) head-to-head goal difference; 4) head-to-head number of goals scored; 5) result against closest best-ranked team outside tied teams; 6) result against second-best ranked team outside tied teams; 7) seeding before tournament. |result1=Q |result2=Q |result3=R |result4=R |res_col_header=Q |col_R=red1 |text_R=Advance to relegation round |col_Q=yellow1 |text_Q=Advance to quarterfinals }} |team2 = |score = 4–2 |progression= 1–0 1–1 2–1 3–1 4–1 4–2 |periods = (1–1, 1–0, 2–1) |goalie1 = Florence Schelling |goalie2 = Nana Fujimoto |goals1 = Meier (Stalder, Müller) (PP) – 07:33 Stalder (Bullo, Meier) (PP2) – 31:50 Staenz (Meier) – 41:10 Meier (Altmann, Bullo) – 47:04 |goals2 = 18:22 – Osawa (Takeda, Adachi) 49:47 – Hirano (Yoneyama, Osawa) (PP) |stadium = McArthur Island Centre, Kamloops |attendance = 1,000 |official = Melanie Bordeleau |official2 = Jamie Huntley |linesman = Bettina Angerer |linesman2 = Nataša Pagon |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/508/IHW508B01_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 8 |penalties2 = 10 |shots1 = 32 |shots2 = 28 }} |team2 = |score = 3–2 |progression= 0–1 1–1 2–1 2–2 3–2 |periods = (0–0, 1–1, 2–1) |goalie1 = Sara Grahn |goalie2 = Klára Peslarová |goals1 = Küller (Rask) (SH) – 37:36 Olsson (Eliasson, L. Johansson) (PP) – 41:22 Carlsson – 59:52 |goals2 = 29:14 – Herzigová (Křížová, Hymlarová) 47:58 – Lédlová (Vanišová) |stadium = McArthur Island Centre, Kamloops |attendance = 613 |official = Anna Eskola |official2 = Miyuki Nakayama |linesman = Jenni Heikkinen |linesman2 = Vanessa Stratton |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/508/IHW508B03_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 8 |penalties2 = 6 |shots1 = 31 |shots2 = 18 }} |team2 = |score = 1–3 |progression= 0–1 0–2 1–2 1–3 |periods = (0–0, 1–2, 0–1) |goalie1 = Florence Schelling |goalie2 = Klára Peslarová |goals1 = Müller (Meier, Ruegg) (PP) – 27:50 |goals2 = 21:53 – Vanišová (Horálková) (PP) 23:11 – Vanišová 54:25 – Kolowratová (Polenská, Horálková) (PP) |stadium = McArthur Island Centre, Kamloops |attendance = 570 |official = Gabrielle Ariano-Lortie |official2 = Jerilyn Glenn |linesman = Charlotte Girard |linesman2 = Jenni Heikkinen |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/508/IHW508B05_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 18 |penalties2 = 12 |shots1 = 23 |shots2 = 17 }} |team2 = |score = 0–2 |progression= 0–1 0–2 |periods = (0–0, 0–0, 0–2) |goalie1 = Nana Fujimoto |goalie2 = Sara Grahn |goals1 = |goals2 = 40:59 – Winberg 45:33 – Eliasson (L. Johansson) (PP) |stadium = McArthur Island Centre, Kamloops |attendance = 612 |official = Drahomira Fialova |official2 = Aina Hove |linesman = Michaela Frattarelli |linesman2 = Ilona Novotná |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/508/IHW508B07_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 6 |penalties2 = 10 |shots1 = 16 |shots2 = 35 }} |team2 = |score = 3–2 GWS |progression= 0–1 1–1 2–1 2–2 |periods = (0–1, 1–0, 1–1) (OT 0–0) (SO: 1–0) |goalie1 = Klára Peslarová |goalie2 = Nana Fujimoto |goals1 = Polenská (Křížová, Hymlarová) – 39:19 Tejralová (Polenská, Křížová) – 47:48 | soshots1 = Polenská Pejzlová Hymlarová Povová Hymlarová Herzigová Hymlarová |goals2 = 04:55 – Osawa (Shishiuchi, Yoneyama) (PP) 49:57 – Hori (Adachi) | soshots2 = Kubo Yoneyama Osawa Osawa Kubo Ono Ukita |stadium = McArthur Island Centre, Kamloops |attendance = 782 |official = Gabriella Gran |official2 = Nicole Hertrich |linesman = Veronica Johansson |linesman2 = Johanna Tauriainen |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/508/IHW508B09_74_5_0.pdf |penalties1 = 8 |penalties2 = 12 |shots1 = 33 |shots2 = 28 }} |team2 = |score = 2–1 GWS |progression= 0–1 1–1 |periods = (0–1, 1–0, 0–0) (OT 0–0) (SO: 1–0) |goalie1 = Sara Grahn |goalie2 = Florence Schelling |goals1 = L. Johansson (Eliasson, Winberg) (PP) – 39:34 | soshots1 = Olsson Borgqvist |goals2 = 04:21 – Raselli (Staenz) | soshots2 = Zollinger Stalder Meier |stadium = McArthur Island Centre, Kamloops |attendance = 874 |official = Melanie Bordeleau |official2 = Miyuki Nakayama |linesman = Nataša Pagon |linesman2 = Vanessa Stratton |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/508/IHW508B11_74_5_0.pdf |penalties1 = 6 |penalties2 = 16 |shots1 = 39 |shots2 = 22 }} Relegation series The third and fourth placed team from Group B played a best-of-three series to determine the relegated team. |team2 = |score = 3–1 |progression= 0–1 1–1 2–1 3–1 |periods = (2–1, 1–0, 0–0) |goalie1 = Florence Schelling |goalie2 = Nana Fujimoto |goals1 = Stiefel (Staenz, Benz) (PP) – 06:59 Meier (Stalder, Altmann) – 18:40 Stalder (Rüegg) (PP) – 22:36 |goals2 = 01:49 – Adachi (Hirano, Suzuki) |stadium = McArthur Island Centre, Kamloops |attendance = 522 |official = Gabrielle Ariano-Lortie |official2 = Gabriella Gran |linesman = Veronica Johansson |linesman2 = Johanna Tauriainen |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/508/IHW508513_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 10 |penalties2 = 12 |shots1 = 27 |shots2 = 15 }} |team2 = |score = 0–4 |progression= 0–1 0–2 0–3 0–4 |periods = (0–1, 0–2, 0–1) |goalie1 = Akane Konishi |goalie2 = Florence Schelling |goals1 = |goals2 = 08:50 – Raselli (Rüegg, Stalder) (PP) 31:16 – Stiefel (Meier, Stalder) 32:30 – Stalder (Waidacher) 59:22 – Meier (Stalder) (ENG) |stadium = McArthur Island Centre, Kamloops |attendance = 791 |official = Gabrielle Ariano-Lortie |official2 = Melanie Bordeleau |linesman = Jenni Heikkinen |linesman2 = Ilona Novotná |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/508/IHW508516_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1 = 6 |penalties2 = 6 |shots1 = 20 |shots2 = 23 |note = Switzerland won series 2–0 }} Final round Bracket ' | RD1-score1='4' | RD1-seed2=B1 | RD1-team2= | RD1-score2=1 | RD1-seed3=A3 | RD1-team3=' ' | RD1-score3= 5''' | RD1-seed4=B2 | RD1-team4= | RD1-score4= 0 | RD2-seed1=A1 | RD2-team1= ' | RD2-score1='9''' | RD2-seed2=A4 | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2=0 | RD2-seed3=A2 | RD2-team3=' ' | RD2-score3='5' | RD2-seed4=A3 | RD2-team4= | RD2-score4=3 | RD3-seed1=A1 | RD3-team1=' ' (OT) | RD3-score1='1' | RD3-seed2=A2 | RD3-team2= | RD3-score2=0 | RD3-seed3=A4 | RD3-team3=' ' (GWS) | RD3-score3='1' | RD3-seed4=A3 | RD3-team4= | RD3-score4=0 }} Quarterfinals |team2 = |score = 4–1 |progression= 1–0 1–1 2–1 3–1 4–1 |periods = (2–1, 1–0, 1–0) |goalie1 = Nadezhda Morozova |goalie2 = Sara Grahn |goals1 = Pavlova (Sosina, Goncharenko) – 03:40 Sosina (Goncharenko) – 08:49 Burina (Pirogova, Sosina) (PP) – 24:49 Sosina (ENG) – 59:47 |goals2 = 05:56 – Olofsson (Carlsson) (PP) |stadium = Sandman Centre, Kamloops |attendance = 1,126 |official = Anna Eskola |official2 = Jerilyn Glenn |linesman = Ilona Novotná |linesman2 = Nataša Pagon |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/508/IHW508314_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1 = 12 |penalties2 = 10 |shots1 = 26 |shots2 = 27 }} |team2 = |score = 5–0 |progression= 1–0 2–0 3–0 4–0 5–0 |periods = (0–0, 3–0, 2–0) |goalie1 = Meeri Räisänen |goalie2 = Klára Peslarová |goals1 = Välilä (Karvinen) – 29:19 Niskanen (Hovi, Jalosuo) (PP) – 36:01 Hovi (Tuominen, Niskanen) – 39:37 Karvinen (Hiirikoski, Nieminen) (PP) – 42:07 Karvinen (Hiirikoski, Välilä) (PP) – 54:27 |goals2 = |stadium = Sandman Centre, Kamloops |attendance = 1,256 |official = Drahomira Fialova |official2 = Jamie Huntley |linesman = Bettina Angerer |linesman2 = Charlotte Girard |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/508/IHW508315_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 8 |penalties2 = 12 |shots1 = 44 |shots2 = 8 }} Semifinals |team2 = |score = 9–0 |progression= 1–0 2–0 3–0 4–0 5–0 6–0 7–0 8–0 9–0 |periods = (5–0, 3–0, 1–0) |goalie1 = Alex Rigsby |goalie2 = Anna Prugova Nadezhda Morozova |goals1 = Stack (M. Lamoureux, Pankowski) – 06:59 J. Lamoureux (Darkangelo, Bozek) – 07:36 Bozek (Pankowski) – 10:31 Knight (Bellamy, M. Lamoureux) – 11:20 Duggan (J. Lamoureux, Hickel) – 19:44 J. Lamoureux (Knight, M. Lamoureux) – 25:01 Decker (Knight) (PP) – 37:36 Stack (Skarupa, Carpenter) (PP) – 39:35 Knight (Decker, Stecklein) – 41:23 |goals2 = |stadium = Sandman Centre, Kamloops |attendance = 2,297 |official = Anna Eskola |official2 = Nicole Hertrich |linesman = Vanessa Stratton |linesman2 = Johanna Tauriainen |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/508/IHW508217_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 4 |penalties2 = 8 |shots1 = 40 |shots2 = 17 }} |team2 = |score = 5–3 |progression = 0–1 1–1 2–1 3–1 3–2 4–2 5–2 5–3 |periods = (1–1, 1–0, 3–2) |goalie1 = Charline Labonté |goalie2 = Meeri Räisänen |goals1 = Spooner (Lacquette, Poulin) (PP) – 12:40 Agosta (Spooner, Lacquette) – 37:29 Spooner (Poulin) (SH) – 45:38 Turnbull (Fortino) (SH, ENG) – 56:56 Spooner (Poulin) (SH, ENG) – 57:43 |goals2 = 07:00 – Valkama 55:42 – Karvinen (Välilä, Nieminen) (PP, EA) 59:27 – Saari (Savolainen) |stadium = Sandman Centre, Kamloops |attendance = 4,007 |official = Gabriella Gran |official2 = Jamie Huntley |linesman = Bettina Angerer |linesman2 = Veronica Johansson |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/508/IHW508219_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 10 |penalties2 = 6 |shots1 = 39 |shots2 = 19 }} Fifth place game |team2 = |score = 4–2 |progression = 0–1 0–2 1–2 2–2 3–2 4–2 |periods = (0–2, 0–0, 4–0) |goalie1 = Sara Grahn |goalie2 = Klára Peslarová |goals1 = E. Johansson (Lindh, Borgqvist) – 50:19 Borgqvist (Lindh, Eliasson) – 51:58 L. Johansson (Olsson) – 52:24 Küller (Winberg) (SH, ENG) – 59:08 |goals2 = 07:43 – Polenská (Křížová, Hymlarová) 09:40 – Polenská (Ziková, Křížová) (PP) |stadium = McArthur Island Centre, Kamloops |attendance = 612 |official = Jerilyn Glenn |official2 = Miyuki Nakayama |linesman = Michaela Frattarelli |linesman2 = Charlotte Girard |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/508/IHW508118_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1 = 10 |penalties2 = 10 |shots1 = 22 |shots2 = 20 }} Bronze medal game |team2 = |score = 0–1 GWS |progression = |periods = (0–0, 0–0, 0–0) (OT 0–0) (SO: 0–1) |goalie1 = Meeri Räisänen |goalie2 = Nadezhda Morozova |goals1 = | soshots1 = Tuominen Kärnä |goals2 = | soshots2 = Shukina Dergachyova Sosina |stadium = Sandman Centre, Kamloops |attendance = 2,351 |official = Gabrielle Ariano-Lortie |official2 = Melanie Bordeleau |linesman = Ilona Novotná |linesman2 = Vanessa Stratton |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/508/IHW508121_74_5_0.pdf |penalties1 = 10 |penalties2 = 4 |shots1 = 32 |shots2 = 23 }} Gold medal game |team2 = |score = 1–0 OT |progression = 1–0 |periods = (0–0, 0–0, 0–0) (OT 1–0) |goalie1 = Alex Rigsby |goalie2 = Emerance Maschmeyer |goals1 = Carpenter (J. Lamoureux, Bozek) – 72:30 |goals2 = |stadium = Sandman Centre, Kamloops |attendance = 5,850 |official = Anna Eskola |official2 = Nicole Hertrich |linesman = Veronica Johansson |linesman2 = Johanna Tauriainen |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/508/IHW508122_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1 = 12 |penalties2 = 6 |shots1 = 34 |shots2 = 32 }} Statistics Final standings Scoring leaders List shows the top skaters sorted by points, then goals. GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalties in Minutes; POS = Position Source: IIHF.com Leading goaltenders Only the top five goaltenders, based on save percentage, who have played at least 40% of their team's minutes, are included in this list. TOI = Time on Ice (minutes:seconds); SA = Shots Against; GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO = Shutouts Source: IIHF.com Awards *Best players selected by the directorate: **Best Goaltender: Emerance Maschmeyer **Best Defenceman: Jenni Hiirikoski **Best Forward: Hilary Knight Source: IIHF.com *All-star team **Goaltender: Meeri Räisänen **Defense: Monique Lamoureux, Jenni Hiirikoski **Forwards: Hilary Knight, Rebecca Johnston, Christine Meier *MVP: Hilary Knight Source: IIHF.com References External links *Official website